


Aha!

by tastethescomiche



Series: Scömìche One Shots [2]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Implied Insanity, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastethescomiche/pseuds/tastethescomiche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this lyric:</p>
<p>"Aha, caught you now! Caught you red-handed in the biscuit tin, cost you to keep me quiet..."<br/>-Pentatonix (originally Imogen Heap), "Aha!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aha!

"Aha, caught you now! Caught you red-handed in the biscuit tin, cost you to keep me quiet..."

-Pentatonix, "Aha!"

Mitch tiptoed through the dark alley, keeping as silent as he could. While out with his boyfriend, Scott, today, he had overheard (okay, maybe eavesdropped) a conversation where he had heard about some interesting, to say the least, plans.

"I was finally able to follow her home today." A hushed voice said, followed by quiet cheers.

Mitch sighed. A group of men with stalkerish tendencies. Not the easiest group to handle, but he'd done it before. This was his job, after all.

"Where does she live?" an excited voice asked.

"Decent-sized apartment. She has a male roommate, they might be romantically involved. I saw them cuddling." The first voice replied, followed by another round of hooting.

Mitch decided that he had enough. "Rule number one of being a stalker," he whispered to himself, "when talking about your stalkee, don't corner yourself in a public place." Too easy.

He peered around the corner. Their backs were turned to him, and they were all clustered around something. Although there were quite a few (six, to be exact) Mitch knew he could pull it off.

Shrugging his coat off, he pulled a throwing knife from his belt and took aim for the back of the biggest one.

Mitch smiled as chaos ensued when his victim collapsed. Killing terrible people gave him such a rush.

He grabbed another throwing knife and anchored it in another one's neck. By then, the others figured out where the attacks were coming from. Mitch stepped out into the alley, in front of the charging men. He killed three more, leaving one at the other end of the alley.

"You killed my buddies, and I'm gonna kill you." The livid man said.

"Mhm, whatever you say, big guy." Mitch hummed, dragging a finger along the flat side of his favorite knife. When the remaining man charged, Mitch acted quickly, bringing the man to his knees and forcing him into a choke-hold.

Mitch pressed his knife into his neck, not quite enough to break skin. "I don't know why stalking people was appealing to you, it doesn't really pay off. But don't worry, I won't tell a soul." Mitch smiled a sickening grin and drove his knife into the man's throat, dropping the gasping man onto the asphalt.

Making sure each man was dead, Mitch collected his knives and wiped them off. Grabbing his discarded coat and putting it on to conceal his knife belt, he started walking home to his apartment a few blocks away.

Arriving at his apartment, he tried to make into his room before his boyfriend, Scott, found him, but to no avail.

"Why are you wearing that heavy coat? It's not cold yet, it's only August..." Scott emerged from the kitchen and sat on the couch.

"I was cold. I'll be right back." Mitch tried to escape, but Scott grabbed his hand and pulled him back quickly.

"You've been hiding something from me and it has something to do with that coat. You leave, giving me mediocre lies about where you're going and you've been acting weird and secretive..." Scott trailed off, giving Mitch an expectant look.

Mitch looked away and didn't answer. It was silent for a long time, until Scott released his grip.

"I see how it is." Scott said softly and turned away, not looking Mitch in the eyes.

Mitch walked away, but as he was walking down the hallway, Scott pulled his coat off. His instincts kicked in before Scott could react, and in a split second he found himself pressing the tip of his smallest knife- a dagger, really- into the base of his lover's neck, just above his collarbone.

"What the hell?" Scott's eyes darted around wildly.

Mitch tilted his head, putting an ironically gentle hand on the back of Scott's neck. "I can't have anybody knowing what I do for a living. Not anybody alive, anyways."

Amid his boyfriend's breathy pleas, Mitch realized something. He realized that the only reason he killed was to get rid of people he thought did wrong. He never killed murderers, he didn't think it was wrong. And here he was, killing his boyfriend because he could pose a threat to him. Strangely enough, Mitch didn't mind the impending loss of Scott. Not a bad life to live, he thought, to be able to kill whoever I need to when I need to.

He dropped Scott to the ground, who now had a large bleeding wound in the base of his neck. He wiped off the blade in his hand and returned it to his belt.

Not a bad life to live, he thought again, looking at his dead boyfriend. Not at all.


End file.
